See No More
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: It is a song fic on the song See No More by Joe Jonas. Sonny and Chad get into a fight, and sooner or later they break up. But they dont get back together. I hope you like this song fic. Please review!


Sonny was walking into the condor studio's that fine morning. She had been having a great life this past year. She was now dating Hollywood heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper. The love birds have been dating for a little less then six months. It was their anniversary in three days!

"Hey M'lady." Chad smiled, walking passed her then stopping to talk to his girlfriend.

"Hey Chad. What's up?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing much, you?" Chad asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny I would like it very much if you weren't constantly worried about me. I am fine, ok?" Chad asked.

"Sure, ok.." Sonny said generally confused. What was going on with Chad? "No not ok, what is wrong with you today? You are acting stupid, and well worried. And I am sick of it! Tell me what is wrong, or we are done!" Sonny yelled angrily.

"You will be even more mad when you hear what I am about to say." Chad informed.

"I don't care, just tell me. I will be even more mad if you don't tell me what has you so worried, which is getting me worried. Please just tell me Chad." Sonny begged.

"I cheated on you, Sonny. It hurts me to say this but I cheated on you with Tawni…" Chad said.

"You what?" Sonny asked, tears welling in her eyes. "You cheated on me with my best friend? How could you Chad? She is my bestest friend ever, and you get that you can kiss her, while your dating me?" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny I never meant for this to happen. Please listen to me." Chad begged.

"No Chad, I trusted you with my heart, and you tore it in half. I am sorry if this hurts you but we're done!" Sonny yelled running away.

_**Ohh, It was Saturday when I got that call. **_

_**Far away from feeling tall. **_

_**I know, I know what the truth is. **_

_**I try to look away from what you did. **_

_**Heartache became my friend. **_

Sonny ran into the prop house, tears falling everywhere, makeup everywhere. Tawni looked at her, and screamed.

"Sonny?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Don't even talk to me Tawni? I know what happened! Chad told me everything. And to think you were my friend, and you didn't even tell me you were dating my boyfriend when I was dating him!" Sonny yelled.

"No I am sorry, I never meant for this to happen!" Tawni begged. "Please forgive me. It wasn't even my idea to date him. He came up to me one day and started randomly kissing me. I had nothing to do with it." Tawni explained. "I would never hurt you like that, Sonny."

"You might not have come up with the idea but when he kissed you, you didn't pull away. You know how much I love him, and you didn't do anything to stop him!" Sonny cried. "You meant to hurt me, and I know it. Real friends wouldn't do that to one another. But you did. That is how I know Tawni that you are not my real friend." Sonny explained. "And you never will be."

"Sonny please! I never meant for this to happen. I would never hurt you like this, you have to believe me Sonny. Please! I am so, so sorry, please forgive me!" Tawni begged.

"No! I wont forgive you Tawni. Because I just wont. And really you would never hurt me like that, but you already did." Sonny cried.

"Sonny please-"

"No! Save it, ok. We are not friends, we are not sisters nothing. As far as I am concerned we were never even friends!" And with that Sonny stormed out of the prop house.

_**You walked away, from me baby. **_

_**I would never do the same. **_

_**You made me feel like all of this wasn't real. **_

_**You threw it all away!**_

_**So I don't wanna wait for you!**_

_**I don't wanna wake up thinking hoping you'd get it right this time**_

_**You know that your so close!**_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_

As Sonny stormed out of the prop house, Nico and Grady were entering, getting just enough time to move out of the way for Sonny.

"What was her problem? And Tawni why are you crying?" Nico asked, sure that Tawni was out of hearing.

"Well I don't know how you guys are going to take this, but…" Tawni trailed off.

"But…?" Nico asked.

"Me and Chad had a well we kissed a couple times while him and Sonny were still dating, and she just found out about it. She broke up with Chad, and now me and her aren't friends anymore." Tawni explained.

"You kissed the enemy?" Nico blurted out in astonishment.

"Yes and I wish I didn't, but it wasn't even my fault!" Tawni cried. "I feel so sorry, if I would've known how badly it would hurt Sonny I never would've done it. I was conceited, I was being a jerk. Thinking of only myself, and I wish I never would've done it."

"We are mad at you, but there is one person who is. Sonny, and you have to make things right with her. Since you and Sonny have become friends you have become a better person. Nicer, more caring for other people then yourself. I don't want that to go back to the way it was." Nico explained. "Make things right."

"I tried, but she wont talk to me anymore. Like I begged my heart out, she hates me. I seriously don't know what's wrong with me!" Tawni cried. "I am a jerk, I will always be a jerk."

"Tawni you are not a jerk! You may have times when you mean to the people you love but, you have never been a jerk to someone." Nico informed her. "And besides, friends don't care if their friends are jerks. Because they can change them."

"Thanks Nico." Tawni smiled.

As if on cue, Chad Dylan Cooper waltzed through the So Random! prop house.

"What's up Random's?" Chad asked, clearly taking as much time to say what he had come there for.

"Chad?" Nico asked. "One question why on earth would you kiss Tawni, knowing that you were dating Sonny and risk of her hating you for the rest of entirety?"

"You guys no me, I don't think and most of the time when I don't think I do stuff that I deeply regret." Chad explained. "I would never hurt Sonny, unless I am being stupid, and trying to impress someone. But then I don't even mean to hurt her."

"Chad we know that you deeply love her, and that you would never ever hurt her, but look at what happened. You hurt her, worse then anyone has ever hurt her in her life. They way she talks about, the way she smiles when someone brings your name up. The way her eyes sparkle when she's talking to you. It is love Chad. She loves you, and frankly you ruined it." Nico explained.

"I know I messed up Nico. I got that far. I just need to know how to make things right with her." Chad explained. "Any ideas?"

"Well Chad I cant help you because I have to try and figure out how to get my best friend back, since she hates me because of you." Tawni said.

"I am sorry Tawni. I was stupid." Chad explained. "I need help."

"I know you are Sorry Chad. But I seriously cant help you. Bye." Tawni said leaving the prop house. Chad looked at the two men sitting across from him.

"Please guys. You said yourself Sonny has never been happier then when she is with me. Please help me." Chad said hopefully.

"Fine." They both said sighing.

"Thank you!" Chad looked at the door, he saw a brown haired, brown eyed beauty that just broke up with him several minutes ago.

"Chad what are you doing here? I broke up with you remember?" Sonny asked.

"Yes I remember, but I am not letting you forget about me. I will do whatever in my power to get you back. Just you wait and see." Chad said, walking out of the prop house leaving a very angry Sonny, and two very confused co workers.

_**If I cant get away from you, it's one of the reasons why. **_

_**That I cant get you out my mind, all I'm seeing is your picture.**_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_

_**Cause I don't wanna see no more. **_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_

_**It was so easy to trust you baby. **_

_**Guess I was stupid baby. **_

_**Ever think this become, running right through the one. **_

_**You walked away, from me baby. **_

_**You threw it all away!**_

_**So I don't wanna wait for you. **_

_**I don't wanna wake up thinking, hoping you'd get it right sometime. **_

_**You know that your so close. **_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_

"Please tell me your not helping him." Sonny said to her two co workers.

"We are not working with him sonny." They said unconvincingly.

"Nico and Grady I cant believe you are working with him! Are you helping him to try and get me back? I don't want him back, he hurt me!" Sonny yelled, tears welling in her eyes again.

"Sonny you don't get that you still love him. He was perfect for you, you were perfect for him. You cant let something so small keep you from being with the one you love." Nico explained.

"Yes I can, and I will! He lost the right to be mine. I don't love him anymore, frankly I don't know who to love anymore, since my best guy friends turned on me, my best friend, kissed my ex boyfriend, and well I have no idea what Zora did to me, since everyone has been doing something to me over the last couple of weeks!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny you cant be mad at us, for something we aren't even a part of. We are just doing what we think is best for you, and that is being with Chad. You cant not date the perfect man." Nico said.

"If he did something so stupid to me then yes I can. If he did something so stupid to me then he isn't the perfect man. I know you are trying to help Nico but in reality it is only making it worse." Sonny cried.

"I just hate seeing you so hurt Sonny." Nico said. "And if you get back with Chad then maybe you wouldn't be so hurt anymore."

"I am not getting back with Chad, and that is final. We are over, and we are over for good. Nothing will make me get back together with him. Ever." Sonny explained.

"Sonny I just want you to think about it, please." Nico begged.

"Nico! If you were really my friend then you would forget about that, besides it is making me even more sad. Hence the tears." Sonny said.

"Fine, I will forget about the couple of the year, and how they were distained to be together." Nico sighed.

"Thank you Nico." Sonny smiled ignoring what Nico just said.

_**I want to get away from you. **_

_**It's one of the reasons why. **_

_**That I just cant get you out my mind. **_

_**All im seeing your picture. **_

_**I don't wanna see no more. X5**_

_**I used to be afraid of letting go of the fragile part of me. **_

_**Here I am I need you to set me free. **_

_**I can see it in your eyes. **_

_**Don't blame it on this time. **_

_**I wont let you back so I wont look back. No!**_

_**I don't wanna wait for you!**_

Sonny randomly walked around the hallways of the studio, minding her own business trying to forget about earlier things that happened that day. Like losing her best friend, and breaking up with her boyfriend. What a cruel cruel world she lived in.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and bumped into someone falling to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Sonny apologized before seeing who she bumped into. "Well never mind," She said disgustedly.

"Well isn't that just awesome how we magically bumped into each other isn't it?" Chad asked smirking.

"Chad what do you want? And why are you making my life miserable?" Sonny asked.

"Because I want you back." Chad said simply.

"Well that isn't going to happen jerk face. You lost that chance before cheating on me. So I would advise you to get away from me, before I get really angry." Sonny warned.

"Fine, but I will not stop until I have you in my arms." Chad said, before walking away. I stayed there on the ground playing the conversation me and Chad just had in my head over and over again.

_**I don't wanna wake up thinking, hoping you'd get it right this time. **_

_**Cause you know that your so close. **_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_

_**Nothing can get away from you, it's one of the reasons why. **_

_**That I cant get you out my mind, all I keep seeing is your picture. **_

_**I don't wanna see no more.**_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_

_**I don't wanna see no more. **_


End file.
